Arm and shoulder muscles are used to perform many tasks, including every day activities and while playing sports. These tasks often require the person to possess adequate muscle strength to perform the tasks properly or to avoid injury. In addition, for medical rehabilitation purposes, the patient is generally required to reach a certain muscle strength level prior to performing tasks with a recovering arm.
As an example, in the case of a baseball player, the player is required to have sufficient muscle strength to throw a ball at a certain speed and location. For a pitcher, the ball must also be thrown repetitively. Similarly, as a further example, a worker may be required to perform a job that involves extending his arm out in front of his body, e.g., swinging a hammer, typing, sweeping, or the like. The job may also involve repetitive motion.
To perform these tasks properly, avoid overuse, and avoid potential injury, the arm and shoulder muscles must have adequate strength. A pitcher without adequate muscle strength may not be able to consistently throw a ball at a certain speed and location. The pitcher may also be at a heightened risk of injury. Similarly, a worker without adequate muscle strength may incorrectly perform a task or potentially suffer injury. As muscles fatigue, the person must work the muscles harder in order to meet the requirements of the task at hand. Such added exertion can lead to injury, such as structural or ligament damage to the arm or shoulder. These injuries may be chronic or even debilitating.
Thus, a need exists for devices and methods for testing and monitoring muscle fatigue in a person involved in executing tasks or undergoing rehabilitation such that injury can be anticipated, reduced or prevented. These and other needs are addressed by the devices, systems and methods of the present disclosure.